Turn Yourself Around
by PerfectlyClearly
Summary: My contest entry for APC. .:Stormpaw gave up. He was always being outdone by Hollypaw. So when a serious chat with an elder reminds him to perservere, can Stormpaw turn himself around?:.
**My contest entry for APC**

 **(Also, I'm excited because I found the button for line-breaks! :P)**

* * *

 _Prompt: "Ask yourself if what you're doing today is getting you closer to where you want to be tommorow."_

* * *

"Lazy. Ingnorant. Stubborn. Stuck-up." His mentor, Owlflight, had finally resorted to insulting him into training. Stormpaw ignored it.

Even Froststar had spoken to him, yet it seemed to go through one ear and out the other.

Stormpaw just couldn't be bothered to _do_ anything anymore. Besides, it wasn't like he would get any recognition.

No, it was perfect, _perfect_ Hollypaw who did. She could do everything herself, perfectly. _She_ got all the praise. When he caught a thrush, _she_ caught two thrushes _and_ a rabbit. Everything he did, Hollypaw did better.

So who cared about Stormpaw? Who _needed_ Stormpaw? StarClan might as well be living in Hollypaw, and Stormpaw was left in the shadows.

 _Well, maybe it's for the best. Maybe I should just become a loner...no boundaries there._

The grey tom laid in the shade of a fir tree, muzzle buried in his paws, hating on WindClan. "Hare-brained Hollypaw, hare-brained Owlflight, hare-brained everyone," he grumbled, lashing his tail.

The sound of another cat approaching reached his ears. "Go away. If you're here to try and make me hunt or practice battle moves, forget it."

A rusty purr was his reply. Nettleleg, an ancient elder, had settled himself beside the bitter apprentice. "I see you've got quite the attitude there, young'un!" Nettleleg leaned close.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He nosed the young tom, who sat up, growling. His eyes were hardened with resolute.

"Just leave me alone! Can't anyone understand!?"

The sandy-pelted elder shook his head. "Tell me, Stormpaw. I don't understand." The greying cat was determined to get a response from this little one.

"No ever listens to me! No one ever notices! They tell me to try, and I do! But it's never good enough. Hollypaw's always better. I'm left behind. And then I'm insulted because I refuse to take anymore of this rabbit-dung!" Breathing heavily, and snarling, Stormpaw glared at Nettleleg with a challenging expression.

"And another thing I can't stand? The fact that she still tries to be my friend. Like she doesn't know it's her fault I'm..." The grey tom trailed off, searching for words.

"I'm what?" Nettleleg prompted, staring at Stormpaw with great interest.

Stormpaw huffed. "I'll never be as good as her, so why bother with anything?" He put his head back down, as his eyes were watering. _It's just from the grass pollen,_ he assured himself.

As Nettleleg thought about Stormpaw's words, said apprentice remembered something, a memory he'd buried underneath his anger and hurt.

* * *

" _Stormkit? I think you're gonna be the bestest warrior in WindClan one day." Hollykit stated, and poked her fellow nursery-mate. Stormkit grinned._

 _"You really think so?" His yellow eyes widened, as the tortiseshell uttered a solemn reply._

 _"I know so...but I'll be the second best!" The two kits giggled and began to play-fight._

* * *

Nettleleg glanced at the apprentice, who was hiding his face away, shaking. He would wait, until the young'un had calmed.

* * *

 _Hollykit, Stormkit?" Froststar nodded at both cats, her smile wide._

 _"It is with great pride that I pronounce you Hollypaw and Stormpaw. May you carry this name with pride until the day of your warrior ceremony. Stonetuft, Owlflight, you are both ready for your first apprentice. May you pass on all your knowledge, strength and patience to these young cats, and turn them into loyal warriors."_

 _As Stormpaw touched his nose to his mentor, Owlflight, visions of becoming a warrior alongside Hollypaw seeped through his mind. He smiled softly._

 _"Can we start training together?" He gestured to Hollypaw, and both of their mentors nodded._

 _That was only the start of his troubles. Hollypaw was a natural at everything, and since they were training together, Stonetuft and Owlflight always had their eyes on her._

 _As they got older, it only escalated._

 _He felt it wasn't fair, and that sparked a flicker of hate and jealousy in his heart, which turned into a raging blaze of a forest fire._

 _"Owlflight! I caught a rabbit!" This was one of Stormpaw's last attempts to be noticed._

 _The brown tabby warrior turned her head and smiled absentmindedly at the limp rabbit, hanging from his jaws. "Oh, nice job. But come see what Hollypaw did! She-"_

 _Stormpaw didn't stick around to hear the rest of it. He didn't care anymore. He gave up after that, and refused to do any training. Let everyone fawn over Hollypaw. Less work for him._

 _He risked a glance over his shoulder. Hollypaw was giving him a small, concerned frown. Growling, Stormpaw tore his eyes away from her, and went to find a secluded bush or den._

 _Late that night, while Hollypaw slept, Stormpaw stood over her, glowering._

 _"Look at you, all_ _peaceful in your best after a hard day of being praised. It's tiring, right?" Stormpaw sneered and settled back into his own nest._

* * *

Stormpaw raised his head, and glared at Nettleleg again, his eyes misty from the memories.

"I see you're still here," he muttered, and turned his back towards the elder. _Old bag of bones._

Nettleleg chuckled, amused.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" Stormpaw whipped his head back around, screeching.

The elder put a tail on Stormpaw's shaking shoulders. "Pipe down, Stormpaw. Let me tell you something."

Stormpaw wasn't in the mood for an elder's tale at all, but he reluctantly obeyed. Maybe because he needed a patient, calm cat like Nettleleg to talk with.

Nettleleg began to speak. "I see you're conflicted, Stormpaw. It isn't fun, being overshadowed by someone else, especially if that someone is your friend. But have you tried to prove your worth?"

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "OF COURSE I HAVE," he spat. He paused, taking a calming breath and continuing. "But...what's the use? WindClan might as well forget about me. Hollypaw is worth two warriors, they don't need me. I might as well become a loner. And what would you know about all this?" He stared long and hard at the sand-coloured cat.

"I've been through more than you think," Nettleleg replied seriously, a far-off look in his pale eyes. He shook his head after a moment, and Stormpaw's expression softened. Maybe this grizzled elder wasn't just a bag of bones, after all.

"And, I think you should really talk about this with your mentor, Hollypaw, or even Froststar. You can't just quit and keep everything bottled up. Remember when you were just over six moons old? I know that every apprentice—especially at that age—has big dreams of becoming a glorious warrior. But if you keep this up, it'll all crumble away. Is that what you really want, young'un? You're so close now, don't stop."

Stormpaw thought about that. _Do I really want to be like this for the rest of my life?_

 _Maybe...I should do something about it._

His mind produced the image of his imaginary warrior ceremony. _I'm not going to get there tomorrow if I don't try today._

Stormpaw suddenly purred, nudging Nettleleg. "You're right. Thank you, Nettleleg. I'll be sure to get you the softest moss!"

The elder wheezed out a chortle. "Anytime, young'un. Train hard." With that, Nettleleg stretched, stood up and loped away, leaving Stormpaw to ponder how he would talk to his mentor, and Hollypaw.

* * *

"Er...Owlflight?" The apprentice tentatively approached the dusky brown warrior, who was deep in conversation with her expecting sister, Doeheart.

Doeheart paused, looking up at Stormpaw. "Hello, Stormpaw," she mewed gently.

Owlflight turned around, startled. "Stormpaw?" Her green eyes were full of surprise and concern.

The tom took a breath. "I...I want to-" his mouth opened and closed, not able to explain.

Owlflight glanced at Doeheart. "Excuse me for a while," she gave a lick to her sister's ear and stood up, nudging Stormpaw.

"I think I know what this is about. Let's go find Hollypaw." She padded away, and Stormpaw followed, thinking.

"Hollypaw? Stonetuft?" Owlflight stepped back to let Stormpaw come forward. The tom focused on Stonetuft, too flustered to meet Hollypaw's eyes.

"I...For the longest time, I was in love with the thought of becoming a warrior. Hollypaw—Hollykit then—was too. She always thought we would be the best. And we were so ready to become apprentices. But..." He switched his yellow gaze to Hollypaw.

"I was always overshadowed by you. No, it's not your fault, Hollypaw. But it's not fair, to just leave me behind. I need you all, you're like family. So when I was forgotten, I couldn't go on."

Owlflight put a tail on his shoulder. "Keep going," she meowed gently. Hollypaw was silent, her bright green eyes hinting at twinges of guilt.

"Then I realized—with some help— that I wasn't going to get anywhere by sulking around. So, I'm ready to start over again."

He looked around at the three other cats before him, waiting for their response.

Owlflight spoke for all three. "We're so sorry, Stormpaw. It wasn't fair to you, to give all our attention to one cat, and it caused a big problem. You are an amazing cat, and you are just as good as anyone else. You deserve our utmost apology."

Stormpaw rubbed against his mentor's side. "I just want to train again."

Hollypaw opened her mouth. "You can lead the patrol today." She brushed her tortiseshell pelt against his, and Stormpaw smiled. He had missed his friend.

Stonetuft cleared his throat. "Actually, we're not going on a patrol. Your warrior assessment is today."

"But...I'm not ready," Stormpaw protested.

Hollypaw shook her head. "You are ready." She gave him a small smile and followed Stonetuft out of the main camp.

Owlflight nodded.

"If you took on the responsibility of speaking up today, you are ready to become warrior tomorrow."

 _I tried today. And I will get there tomorrow._

* * *

 **So, there you go!**

 **Readily, Clearly**


End file.
